


Fact or Fiction

by B_A_Rodriguez



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Almost Sex, Angst, Bad Flirting, First Kiss, Flirting, Foreplay, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, My First Work in This Fandom, Rape Aftermath, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, THIS FIC WILL BE THE DEATH OF ME
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-20 13:10:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3651561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_A_Rodriguez/pseuds/B_A_Rodriguez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a young best selling author is found bleeding and left for dead in her apartment things in her life aren't adding up. All the while Carisi is taking a liking to the victim. But when she kisses him Rollins sees and is forced to help hide and deal with the situation. Meanwhile, Rollins and Amaro are trying to define what they are. And Liv and Barba seem to be getting a little more cozy around each other. Things get turned upside down for this squad and they must figure out if the victim is telling Fact or Fiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Case of the Sundays

It was your typical Sunday morning. Well your typical Manhattan Sunday morning. People rushing to get weekend errands done before the work week. Kids, families, photo shoots, runners and all of the above in Central Park. And NYPD’s finest enjoying time off for once. Olivia Benson finally had a Sunday off and was spending it with her now two year old son Noah. She was meeting Barba at the park to go over one last detail in a case and then her Sunday could really start. Nick and Amanda were on a real date going to lunch then a game at Yankee Stadium. Fin was with Carisi heading towards yet another Video Game convention. It was a nice time for the detectives to just relax and be normal. Unfortunately, things never stay relaxing for the detectives of the Special Victims Unit even on a Sunday.

 

  A tall blonde girl races to the door of an apartment after exiting the elevator. She rummages for keys that are in her purse. Once she has them she is quickly opening the door. She runs towards the bedroom of the penthouse and is greeted with a horrific scene. There is blood everywhere and a young girl in the bed. She is covered in blood and looks to be dead. She hurries to grab her phone when she notices by the door of the bathroom is a bag. She walks towards the bag and when she opens it she realizes what must have happened. The bag was filled with whips, handcuffs, riding crops and many other S&M items. She dials the numbers at fast as she can.

  “Hi yes I’m in the apartment of Kat Cruz. 52nd and Lexington, 600 Building, penthouse top floor and I believe my friend has just been raped and possibly killed.” She says trying not to cry.

……………………………………………………………………………………

 

There are cop cars and an ambulance at the scene of the crime. Carisi and Fin are the first on scene. They make their way to the penthouse. Once out of the elevator the EMT’s are taking a girl on a stretcher to the elevator. Carisi notices immediately and his eyes widen when he realizes who it is.

“Hey Fin, that’s the Cruz chick who wrote those teen Vampire books. Thirst or whatever.”

 

“And…” Fin replies trying to what the hell Carisi was getting at.

 

“She’s like the youngest best selling author ever. She may have wrote some teen book but I heard she’s independently writing something different.”

 

“I’ll make sure to remind you to get your copy of that vampire book signed.” Fin says rolling his eyes.

 

“I don’t own those books...anymore.”

 

They walk in and are immediately taken aback. Fin looks at the CSU head and he looks back looking just as surprised.

 

“You’re telling me, with all this blood that girl is still alive?”

 

“Yup, she seems to be a fighter that one. We found blood all over the bed, floor and her. The bathroom had some blood too, it looks like someone tried to clean up after themselves.”

 

“So why is this SVU territory?” Carisi asks.

 

“The blonde over there says she found a bag full of S&M toys. We looked and they were all new things but had definitely been recently used.”

 

Both detectives nod their heads and head to the blonde on the couch crying on the phone. They wait for her to finish her call. And sit down on the ottoman across from her.

 

“Okay ma’am can we get your name and let us know what you saw?” Carisi asks putting his elbows on his knees.

 

“Of course I’m Grace Tomasini I’m Kat’s new publisher. I came in because she wasn’t answering her calls or text. I have her keys and everything. I came in and I saw her lying there covered in blood naked. I panicked and when I was about to call the police I saw a black bag. I went over and it was opened a little. I opened it more and saw all these toys for S&M and I freaked. I knew she must of been raped or sexually assaulted somehow. She’s not the type to be into S&M.”

 

“You say you’re her new publisher. For how long?” Fin asks.

 

“Um, I would say about five months now. She left her last publisher because she was tired of doing the Thirst series.”

 

“Yeah, I heard she joined your firm in December. So that would make it six months now.” Carisi adds.

 

“Yes, look I’m sorry I don’t know anymore than that. I just want to go see Kat in the hospital and make sure she’s gonna make it.” Grace says wiping away her tears.

 

Fin nods and gestures her away.

 

“So we have a book worm quiet girl who may or may not be into S&M. Maybe she had a kinky life and things went south?” Carisi says shrugging his shoulders and staring at Fin.

 

“It wouldn’t be the first time.” Fin replies while getting a call.

 

He answers while Carisi looks around at the rest of the apartment. It’s in pristine condition and organized almost too much.

 

“Hey that was Nick, our girl is in ICU and looks like she’s gonna make it.”

“Alright well let’s get down there. Wait has anyone called the Sarg yet?”

 

“I’ll get on that.” Fin says dialing Olivia’s number.

……………………………………………………………..

Olivia was enjoying her time with Noah and Barba who had stayed to hang out. They were now at lunch when Liv’s phone rings. She looks down to see it’s Fin. She sighs realizing that her Sunday was probably about to be ruined.

 

“Hey Fin, please tell you’re calling for like dinner or drinks.” Olivia says looking at Barba attempting to make Noah laugh.

 

“No sorry Liv it’s work. We got a best selling author here who was left for dead and possibly sexually assaulted. We wanted to tell you before it was all over the news.”

 

“Okay I will head to the hospital now. Let me just get Noah his sitter.” Olivia hangs up the phone and sighs.

 

“It never ends.” Barba says tickling Noahs feet.

 

“No it doesn’t. I need to call the sitter and head to the hospital.”

 

She picks up her phone from the table and just as she’s about to dial Barba interrupts.

 

“Let me take him to the office I’ll be there all day. I have no meetings or cases today. Just a ton of paperwork and my assistant would be more than willing to provide me with diaper changing.” Barba offers smiling.

 

“Uh sure if it’s not a problem. I don’t know how long it will take.”

 

“Well if anything I’ll take him to the station later if need be.”

 

“You’re a life saver thank you.”

 

“No problem, let’s get going then.”

 

They both stand up with Barba paying the tab and grabbing the baby bag as Olivia gets Noah.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Olivia is making her way down a hallway in ICU when she see’s her squad huddled up.

“Hey I got here as soon as I could.”

 

“It’s no problem Liv, we didn’t even wanna call but she’s kind of famous apparently.” Amanda says.

 

“Kind of...she was a best selling author at the age of eighteen. Now at twenty-four she’s writing whatever she wants. She’s kind of a big deal.” Carisi says possibly a little too enthusiastically.

 

“Okay, now I know what to get you for Christmas. So what seems to be the story here?” Olivia says not entirely sure what is up with Carisi and his hobbies.

 

“Publisher slash friend says she was possibly raped because Kat isn’t into S&M but she found a bag full of S&M toys.” Fins answers.

 

“Okay so have we looked at her credit card purchases and do we know where the toys came from?” Liv asks.

 

“No but I’ll get on that right now.” Amanda says heading towards the elevators.

 

“Next, her publisher can’t be her only next of Kin so find out who is.”

 

“On it.” Nick says heading to catch up with Amanda.

 

“Okay Fin you and I are gonna go talk to the apartment complex and see how they let people enter the building and if they saw Kat with anybody last night. And Carisi you’re on watch duty. Whoever did this meant to kill her and might try again. So you need to stay here and watch her. Plus if she wakes up you can a get feel on what she may remember.”

 

“Yeah sure thing.” Carisi answers and heads towards the ICU room.

 

Fin and Benson head out towards the elevator. Who knew a nice Sunday morning could turn into case about S&M.


	2. Case in Point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amaro finds Gabe, Kat's brother, at NYU and has no idea about Kat. Rollins finds out that Kat's credit cards are clear but she see's that the items are custom from a shop in lower Manhattan. Benson and Fin get the footage and Liv sends Fin to meet Rollins at the sex shop. Carisi waits for Kat to wake up and when she does things are fuzzy.

Amaro had finally tracked down a relative for Kat that wasn’t from the state of Texas. Her brother Gabriel was attending NYU. Nick was on his way to meet Gabriel outside of his Econ class. Nick stood outside the door waiting. His phone rang and it was a text from Rollins to the squad about what she found. Before he could reply the class let out. He searched the small sea of students for Gabriel. He then saw a boy with glasses, backpack, and a NYU tee on his phone rushing out. 

“Hey Mr. Cruz, Gabriel Cruz.” Amaro shouted out. 

The boy found Amaro and came up to the detective. 

“Yes I’m Gabriel Cruz, may I help you.”

“Yes, are you Kat Cruz’s brother?”

“Yes, yes is everything alright? Did something happen to Katalina?” 

“She’s at the hospital in critical condition. Would you mind coming with me to the hospital and maybe answer and few questions for us?”

“Yes of course anything. Do my parents know?” 

“I have someone from our precinct informing them now.” 

They both headed out of the building and towards the hospital.

……………………………………………………………………………

Rollins had found out that Kat’s credit cards had no purchases. That being said the items were custom made with a tag of where they are from. She tracked it down to “Your Little Secret” sex shop in lower Manhattan. Once she got the information she sent a text to everyone in the squad. She grabbed her things and started out the precinct. Luckily the items are custom so it shouldn’t be too difficult to figure out who bought the toys. 

………………………………………………………………………………………….

Benson see’s on her phone the mass text. 

“Okay Rollins found the sex shop the items came from. I’ll text you the address and you go ahead and meet her down there Fin.” 

“Sure thing Liv.” Fin says turning and heading out the apartment complex. 

Olivia turns back around and the manager is in front of her.

“So I may I see your footage?”

“Of course, it’s all on here and if you need anything else just let me know.”

“Actually there is. Is there anyone who sits up here all night or a door man maybe?” Olivia asks placing her elbows on the counter. 

“No, we used have a doorman but that become unreliable.” 

Olivia nods her head taking the disk of footage. 

“OKay thanks.” 

She heads out the door and grabs her phone out. 

“Hey I got the footage from last night. I’m heading to the precinct to take a look.”

The person on the other line speaks and she nods. 

“See you there.” Benson says walking towards a the curb to catch a cab. 

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Carisi didn’t mind playing watchdog but it would be a lot nicer doing actual detective work. He sits there reading a magazine that is more of his sisters’ taste then his. At least he knew that there was going to be another Fast and Furious movie. He stretches and throws the magazine on the side table. He looks at Kat who is still out. The door opens and it’s a nurse. 

“You know she’s going to be out for quite a while. You should come back when she’s actually awake.” The nurse says checking her vitals. 

“Yeah well she was left to die and the perp might come back to finish the job. So until that threat is gone I’ve gotta be here.” 

“Devoted.” The nurse replies. “Well it’s nice to see a guy take his job seriously.” 

Carisi could now tell that this girl was flirting a little. While it was flattering, she wasn’t really his type and plus he was on the job. 

“Thanks.” 

The nurse left the room and Carisi slouched in the chair. Then the door opened again.

“Are you gonna give me another compliment or are you gonna do your job?” Carisi says not turning to see who it was.

“Carisi what are you even talking about.” Nick said shaking his head.

Carisi turns to see Amaro and another guy. 

“Sorry this nurse was kind of flirting.”

“Yeah sure.” Nick replies. “This is Gabe, he’s Kat’s younger brother.”

“Hi Detective Carisi.”

Gabe shakes his hand and hurries to Kat’s side.

“So what exactly happened?” Gabe asks looking concerned. 

Carisi and Amaro straighten up. 

“Well it looks like she was left for dead bleeding in her bed. But we also found...sex toys common in S&M.” Carisi says as sensitively as possible. 

“So do you think she was sexual assaulted?” 

“Well we did get a rape kit and it’s being tested. But we don’t know for sure yet. Now is there anyone who would want to hurt your sister?” Amaro says now standing next to Gabe. 

“Are you kidding of course. She abandoned the Thirst serious almost a year ago and some fans are pretty pissed off. I mean there are grown adults who are obsessed with the books and my sister.” Gabe answers crossing his arms. 

“Is there anyone specifically you can think of that would do something like this?” Carisi asks.

“No, I mean you should look at all the social media about my sister. I mean it could be anyone of her haters.”

“Okay what about any angry ex’s?” Nick asks.

Gabe chuckles a little.

“What’s funny?” Carisi asks a little annoyed.  
“My sister is not really the dating type. I mean don’t get me wrong she’s had boyfriends. I mean technically speaking…” Gabe looks around to make sure no one is coming in. “You can’t tell anyone but she’s technically still married to Jaxon Sharpe.”

“Wait I thought they split a year and a half ago?” Carisi asks.

“Yeah but not officially divorced. She’s been putting it off. My sister has never really stuck with one guy. I mean if you thinking scorned lover…” he smiles. “You’re gonna have to get notebook and take notes.” Gab says sitting on the edge of the bed.

“Right, well you’re parents are on the way. We’ll let you be with her now.” Nick says leading Carisi out. 

They are out of the room and looking in the window. 

“So, she gets around apparently.” Carisi says leaning up against the wall.

“Seems like it but it’s not adding up. I mean her manager swears she’s not into S&M. And the items weren’t under her purchases. I mean if the shop says the items are hers we have a different story here.” 

“Yeah well I’m calling the Sarg and seeing if I’m watchdog duty.” Carisi says pulling his phone out. 

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Amanda is outside “Your Little Secret” waiting for Fin who is now pulling up. 

“You go in yet?” Fin asks walking up to Rollins.

“No they just opened and I was waiting for you. These places always freak me out a little.” She replies chuckling a little.

Fin nods and goes to open the door for Amanda. She walks in with Fin following behind. They walk in and there is wall to wall S&M related items. There are whips, handcuffs, zip ties, and outfits. 

“Yeah, I’m glad I’m not doing this by myself.” Fin says looking around. 

Amanda smiles and shakes her head. They walk up to the cashier who is a tall skinny girl with blonde hair. 

“Hi, I’m Hannah can I help you find something?”  
“Yeah do you think you could help us find a customer by their purchase?” Rollins ask showing her badge along with Fin.

“Um well it depends on the purchase and if it was cash or their card.” 

“I brought one of the items with me.” Amanda says pulling out the custom made whip with a red tip on the handle.

“Oh wow ok. Let me get on the computer and see what I can do. And you know what let me get the manager.” Hannah says heading to the back of the store.

“So worst comes to worst they paid with cash.” Rollins says.

“Well if it was custom they should have the name of the customer.” Fin replies. 

Rollins nods and leans against the counter.

……………………………………………………………..

Olivia was in her office waiting for Barba to watch the footage. Barba comes in with Noah asleep in a stroller. 

“How is he asleep? I can never do that during the day.” Olivia says shocked.

Barba smiles.

“It’s a gift.” Barba replies smugly. 

Liv rolls her eyes and pulls the disk out putting it into her computer. Barba grabs a chair and moves towards Olivia. He gets close and sits next to her. Olivia looks at him while he settles in.

“Comfortable Counselor?” She asks looking at him curiously. 

Barba tilts his head slightly and smiles using his hand to usher her to play the footage. Olivia plays it and fast forward to the possible time of the assault. There is nothing for a time until a hooded man with a black duffle bag comes into frame. He punches the keypad and opens the door entering the apartment complex. 

“Great no face.” Liv says.

“Is there any footage by her penthouse?” 

Liv plays the footage to the penthouse feed. Again they see the man but the angle is not showing his face. Olivia and Barba sigh in frustration at the same time. They look towards each other and smile.

“Well thank you for that lovely waste of time.” Barba says standing up moving his chair back where it was. 

“I’m sorry I thought we’d get something.” 

Barba waves it off going towards the stroller. 

“Do you still need Rafie Babysitting Services?” Barba asks sarcastically. 

“No the sitter is the way and you are off the hook.” Liv says smiling with some relief. 

Barba was a mixed of happy and sad. He had actually started to like hanging out with Noah. 

“Darn, okay. Well anytime you need it and I’m not completely busy.” 

“So probably never.” Olivia says raising her eyebrows and smiling. 

Barba can’t help but smile. He looks at Liv for a while then takes a deep breath.

“Okay well call me when you have something good to show me.” 

“Will do counselor.” Olivia replies nodding to him. 

Barba turned to leave and just as he was about to leave he stopped. Olivia noticed and waited for him to say something but he just began to walk again. Liv was confused but she brushed it off to think about the case. 

…………………………………………………………………..

Rollins and Fin are back at the precinct and head to Liv’s office where Amaro is with Gabe. 

“Hey so the person who bought the toys used cash. And while the mask is custom they have to comb through their orders to find the specific order. So they said as soon as they find it they will let us know.” Rollins says. 

“Okay, Rollins and Fin this is Gabe Cruz. He is Kat’s younger brother.” Benson says. 

They all exchange handshakes.

“So all we have is a possible sexual assault and attempt of murder. The footage was useless. So let’s start over. Canvas the crime scene. Talk to neighbors. Talk to Grace again and find her ex publisher.” Liv says standing up hands on her desk. 

“Oh another thing Sarg is Gabe here says she’s still married. And Jaxon Sharpe is in town to promote the last Thirst movie.”

“Okay, go Amaro and Rollins you and Fin head to canvas. Oh is Carisi still at the hospital?”

Amaro nods.

“Okay let him know I’m getting two officers to head over there as soon as possible.” 

The squad nods and heads out. 

………………………………………………………………

Carisi is on the phone with Amaro while still in the hospital room.

“Okay good cause I’m getting cabin fever over here.” Carisi says. 

He turns to go back and sit in the chair near the bed. Kat is awake. 

“Wow sorry I’m so boring.” She says smiling and in pain at the same time. 

“Oh no, Ms. Cruz I’m just not used to sitting and staying in one place for so long.” Carisi replies realizing that make sense but is the stupidest thing to say ever. 

“Well, how about I talk to you about what happened? Would that wake you up?” 

“Yeah probably.” He says smiling and now sitting down in the chair. 

“Well everything is a little fuzzy but the gist of what I remember is that someone came in to my apartment. Then they tied me up, blind folded me and began to take off my clothes. After that everything is a blur. I think I recognize the voice I’m not too sure. It was definitely a man though.” 

Carisi was listening and then realized he hadn’t wrote anything down. He he grabbed his notebook and began writing down what she said. Kat sighed and closed her eyes a little. 

“Okay that good. Do you remember what time it was or do you remember the man saying anything?” 

“Time...no not really. It was dark and late. And he was pretty quiet aside from his grunts and…” she took a deep breath. “And his reassurance, like if I was enjoying myself like we planned this or something. I’m not into that stuff, I’m not some girl who met with an online hook-up gone wrong and this was personal.” 

“Why do you say that?” 

“He told me at the beginning before he began with his whole thing. You’re gonna pay for what you did. And guess what, you’re gonna end up liking it too. That’s when he got off of me, carried me to the bed and I heard open a bag. I’ll never forget the zipper because after that everything is fuzzy but I remember being hurt.” Kat finishes while starting to tear up. 

Carisi noded and put his notebook away. 

“That was really helpful Kat. You should rest. The other officers should be here soon and they’re bringing your brother too.”

“What? You have Gabe? Oh my...do my parents know?” Kat says in a panic.

“Uh, yeah Detective had someone call them and last I heard they’re on the way here.” Carisi replies putting his elbows on his knees.

“They’re gonna make me move back…” she says wiping her eyes. “I’m gonna have to go back to Texas.” 

“Why?” Carisi asks. 

Kat smiles and shakes her head.

“I moved her alone with only knowing my publisher Lizz. My parents thought it was a bad idea cause I was only 18. I just wrote the first book and Lizz said it would be good for me to move here and I did. Now my parents will make me go back to Texas.”

“I think you’ll be fine. Besides this isn’t your fault.” 

“Trust they’ll find a way to make it my fault. Ask me what I was wearing, who I was talking to and if it’s true that I just sleep with anyone. I mean everyone’s heard. Kat Cruz is a literary superstar who uses status to sleep with everyone.” She says beginning to cry again. 

Carisi was in awkward position but he got up and sat on the edge of the bed. 

“Ms. Cruz, you did nothing to deserve this. No matter what anyone says. Including your parents.”

She smiled as she tried not to just break down. They sat there looking at each other when the door opened. They both looked to see Gabe and two others who Carisi assumed were the parents. 

“Katalina baby are you okay.” the woman says rushing to her. 

Carisi stood up and backed up a little. Her brother and father came closer now standing to Carisi.

“And who are you?” the man says harshly looking at Carisi.

“Dad this is a detective. He was here to watch Kat and take her statement if and when she woke up.” He says trying to calm his dad down. 

The mother looks back at Carisi worried. 

“What do you know? Do you know who did this?” 

“Mom they just took my statement. It’s okay, these are the best at what they do. They’re apart of Sergeant Benson’s unit. They’re always in the papers here solving cases. I’m in good hand.” Kat says smiling and then looking at Carisi.

“Look we’re gonna do everything we can. And Kat those two officers aren’t going anywhere unless we say so. So, I’m gonna head to the precinct and see what we have. Mr. and Mrs. Cruz when you want you can come by and talk to my Sarg. .” Carisi says handing them a card. 

They nod their head and Carisi grabs his coat. He heads out the door and when he turns to look back in Kat is smiling at him. He turns to the officers and tells them to stay there no matter what. Carisi heads out feeling surprisingly happy and he can’t quite explain why. He get’s into the elevator taking a deep breath like he’d been holding it in the whole time he was in that room. What the hell was going on with him?


	3. Loaded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is back at the precinct and are hearing Carisi tell Kat's statement. Fin and Rollins talk about the neighbors and Amaro is on his way after speaking to Jaxon Sharpe, Kat's ex-husband. Then they get a surprise from the dark net. And a little something extra as well from the unknown sender.

Carisi is back at the precinct where he finds Benson at her desk doing paperwork. He drops off his things at his desk and head towards the office. He knocks first and stands by the doorway.

"Carisi, come in. So she's awake." Benson say putting down her pen.

"Yeah and she remembers quite a bit about the ordeal." 

"Good well Fin and Rollins just walked in..." she waves them in. "Let's see if they see a similarities in the neighbors statements." 

Carisi nods as Fin and Rollins walk in. 

"So all we have is what the neighbors under her. And they have a lot to say." Rollins says.

"Alright, well Carisi what did she tell you." Benson says looking at Carisi. 

"Well she says she was taken from behind and blindfolded. Handcuffed and thrown on her bed. She remember the zipper on the bag getting unzipped. Um, then she said he didn't say much. But he did say you're gonna pay for what you did and you're gonna like it. She said he'd act like it was normal and ask if she liked what he was doing. She said she couldn't place it but she knew the voice."

"Okay so that's good. What do you two have?"

"Well the downstairs people said they heard noise at midnight. Like banging on a door. Then they didn't hear screaming or anything but they did hear stuff falling on the floor loudly. But they said it was normal cause she'll throw parties and a writing ritual she has." Fin informs.

"Oh the headphones and loud music right." Carisi adds leaning against the wall.

They look at him curiously. 

"Oh it's just something that is a known fact about her." 

"Explain." Liv says. 

"Well apparently she'll put headphones on and turn the music up almost all the way. She'll dance and sing to get into a writing mood. Or for inspiration sometimes. It would explain how she was taken from behind and didn't hear anything."

Liv nods. 

"Well the footage was useless and no cameras across the street. Wait till Amaro comes back from seeing Jaxon Sharpe and we'll see where we're at." Benson says. 

They walk out and go to their desks to see what else could be doing. 

..........................................................................................................

Amaro is waiting to the side at an interview Jaxon Sharpe is doing. Jaxon is cool and calm. He is blonde, tall, built, charming smile, blue eyes and dressed to kill. Amaro stands there semi patiently. Jaxon is done and Amaro ushers him over to the side. 

"Excuse me Jaxon Sharpe NYPD." Amaro says showing his badge. 

"Yes, is there a problem?" Jaxon says fixing his suit. 

"Yes, do you know a Kat Cruz?" 

"Um, dude really? Yeah we were married. What's this all about? Oh God is she still pushing the divorce papers?"

"No, why are you not wanting to sign?"

"Nah man I just told her to stop coming directly to me and go to my lawyers. So if it's not about that what's going on?"

"Kat was assaulted last night and we're just trying to get a handle on her lifestyle."

"Oh my God is she okay? Where is she?" Jaxon says pushing back his hair and combing his finger through it. 

"She just woke up and she's at Mercy. But we just want to know if you know anyone specifically that would want to hurt her."

"Um yeah. I mean every little fangirl and boy around. She started this amazing story and when it could keep going she dropped it. People are mad. But she's a sweet girl. I don't understand how someone could actually hurt her."

"Well if anything comes to mind give me a call." Amaro says giving him his card. 

"Will do and you know what? Actually, she told me last month there was a guy who couldn't get the fact that they hooked up out of his head. He took it seriously. I mean I don't know how seriously crazy he got but I remember him being a slight problem." 

"Thanks, we'll keep in touch." 

Jaxon nods and heads out to screaming fans. 

.......................................................................................

Amaro walks into the precinct and everyone is at their desks. 

"So how did it go with Jaxon?" Fin asks. 

"Good, he's pretty down to earth compared to all the other stars we've dealt with. But he said apparently there is a hook up from like a month ago that went a little wrong."

"What do you mean?" Carisi asks. 

"Well remember what her brother said about her not being the boyfriend type. Well this guy took it bad. But Jaxon doesn't know his name or what really happened."

"Well I think Gabe is just listening to all the gossip and not his sister." Carisi says crossing his arms and leaning back in his chair. 

"What makes you say that?" Rollins asks. 

"She told me that that's what everyone thinks of her. They are always slamming her for fake hook ups. So maybe Gabe is reading too many gossip blogs?" 

"Well either way I think there is probably an old hook up and we should figure out who it is." Amaro says getting to his desk. 

Just then Barba walks in. 

"Barba what do we owe the honor to?" Rollins asks. 

"I have no idea. Liv said you had something I should see." Barba replies. 

Olivia walks out from her office.

"I have something that all of us should see." 

.............................................................................................................

They all gather around the T.V. and see that it's an online video. It starts off, in night vision, with a girl swaying. Then a pair of hands blindfolding and handcuffing a girl.

"Oh my... is this what I think it is?" Rollins asks.

Liv stops the video.

"Yes, an unknown person sent it to us over, guess what, the dark net. So no way to trace it or anything. And there's more." 

"What else could there be?" Amaro asks. 

"Well the video is an hour long but there is a document attached. And it's a story." 

She pulls up the document and the squad begins to read. It is a story about a girl about to engage in S&M sex. They all look confused until the end where is says that it's by Kat Cruz. 

"Wait what is this?" Barba asks. 

"This is a leaked page from Kat Cruz's new book...Many Shades of You. It's a story about a girl falling in love with a man who only has S&M sex."

They all look at each other. 

"Why wouldn't she mention this?" Fin asks. 

"Maybe she was embarrassed or can't cause it' like a secret until release." Carisi adds slightly defensively. 

"Well either way she kept this from us and we need to ask her about it." Rollins says standing straight up now. 

"Do that and take Carisi she's familiar with him." Liv orders. 

Rollins and Carisi head out. 

"So why exactly did you call me?" Barba slightly annoyed.

Fin raises his eyebrows and heads back to his desk. 

"Well if you must know it's because I need the guy in Riker's who can crack the dark net."

"I feel like this could of been said on the phone." 

"Oh I'm sorry I just wanted to see your bright and shiny face." Olivia replies. 

"Flattered but I'll have to see what I can do. But next time call." Barba says turning to head out. 

Live huffs and turns to walk back to her office but notices Fin's face. 

"What?" Benson asks looking at Fin. 

"Nothing." He says shrugging. "It's just I feel like you should of just called him. But I get it, why deny yourself a handsome face." 

Liv gives him her version of the death stare. 

"Funny. Find me something that could help our case."

"Yes ma'am." 

................................................................................................................

Carisi and Rollins make it to the hospital where Kat is awake. She is alone watching T.V. . Carisi and Rollins walk in passing past he officers on duty for watch. 

"Hey Kat how's it going?" Carisi asks. 

"Oh hey. I'm good just killing time till they can get me out. I want out of here. I get cabin fever." She says smiling at Carisi. 

Rollins is confused but sits on the edge of the bed. 

"Kat we received a video about thirty minuets ago. Unfortunately, it's of your rape."

Kat is taken a back and begins to feel her eyes tear up. She takes a deep breath.

"Is it the whole thing?"

"It's an hour long so most likely. We only watched up to see your face." Carisi answers. 

"So is it on the internet now?" 

"Well it's on the dark net which is where people put things they don't want traced." Carisi says.

"God, that's awesome." Kat says combing her hands through her hair. 

"There's something else. Your new book, is it about S&M?" Rollins asks. 

Kat is frozen and looks at them in shock.

"Who told you? Who the hell knows?" 

"The person who sent the video also sent a leaked page to your new book." Carisi answers now standing closer to her bed. 

"That's impossible. Grace and I are the only ones who have set eyes on that book. No way someone got a hold of it. I don't even keep it at home." 

"Well they did get it. If you want you can come in and read it yourself once you are discharged." Rollins offers. 

"Oh I will and I'll bring Grace with the real version of the book." Kat says upset. "I'm sorry can I have a moment please." 

Kat begins to tear up more and the detectives leave. She begins to cry and puts her face into her hands. 

"So she had no idea someone got her book." Rollins comments. 

"It's possible, I mean think about it. Someone at the publishing firm falls for her, hooks up with her, and she tells him bye. He gets mad and goes into the files finding the book. He realizes how he should get his revenge." Carisi theorizes. 

Okay no more lifetime movies for you. But it's not a bad theory. So we start looking at Grace and her team more thoroughly. It's a possibility." 

They walk out of the hospital and to the publishing firm.


End file.
